The invention relates to communication systems for providing multimedia services, such as, for example, audio and video services.
Software maintenance is difficult for conventional communication systems that provide multimedia services, because each multimedia service is typically independently embedded at the application level. When a new multimedia service is added to a conventional communication system, changes to existing software are often required, which may lower the quality and increase the time to market for the new multimedia service.